Where's Natalia?
by RedbowSofia
Summary: Natalia is missing; Ryan's DNA I found at the crime scene. He's now where to be found. The team find out a lot more about Natalia. The whole teams figures out something about Horatio and Ryan too.. T for teen. Family/Hurt/comfort/romance/drama/ friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Natalia is missing; Ryan's DNA I found at the crime scene. He's now where to be found. The team finds out a lot more about Natalia. _

**_A/N: _**_this first chapter is Natalia's missing... You'll understand who Hellan is when you read it all the way. _

_The day before.._

"_Hellan!" Natalia yelled._

_Hellan was going down the slide; Natalia didn't want her going alone. Hellan was two; she looked like her mom. Had Natalia's brown hair; her eyes; looked just like Natalia.._

"_Hellan! Come on mommy wants ice cream!" Natalia yelled. _

_It was later that day; Ryan had came over. They where eating; he loved Hellan. He was the only one who knew about her. Horatio knew also but he had knew for a while now, _

"_Mommy! Put on The last airbender!" Hellan yelled._

_Natalia went over to the Tv; she found what Hellan wanted to watch. That was her favorite show for some reason they didn't know why. _

"_Mommy look Anng and oppa!" Hellan yelled. _

"_Who's Anng and Oppa?" Natalia asked. _

"_Anng is the last air-airbender. The-the last one. He knows-knows fire,earthhh,aiir, and water" Hellan said._

"_Who's Oppa?" Natalia laughed. _

"_He's Anngs pet; he's a big shanggy thing" Hellan said, _

"_Hellan want your juice?" Natalia asked. _

_Hellan shook her head. Natalia brought over the sippy cup. Ryan was trying to clean up the dinner. He dropped the glass on the floor a couple pieces of glass cut him. _

"_I got it Ryan" Natalia said, _

_Natalia was trying to get the peice's up; Natalia cut her hand.. _

"_What happen to Hellan's father?" Ryan asked._

"_It's a long and horrible story" Natalia said,_

"_I have time" Ryan said. _

"_Mommy i'm tired." Hellan said …_

_That morning... at the crime scene. _

"Hey Calleigh" Eric said.

"Hey" Calleigh said.

Horatio walked into the crime scene, He took his glasses off.. Wasn't that sunny in the crime scene. He walked over to Calleigh.

"Have you heard from Natalia?" Horatio asked.

"Nope" Calleigh said," Have you tried calling her?"

"I have; called her house and cell" Horatio said.

"Where's Ryan?" Eric asked.

"I thought that he was here?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll try caling him" Eric walked away,

Horatio went to the lab; trying to find Natalia. It was odd that she wouldn't show up.. I has been four hours now. She was suppose to come in at seven. It wasn't like her.

So Horatio decided that he was going to go to her house, he walked up to her door.. knocked a couple of times. The door was unlocked. He walked inside the house; everything was knocked over..things where knocked down off the shelfs. Horatio picked up the phone and called the team.

"Hello?" Calleigh asked.

"I need the team over at Natalia's house." Horatio said.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Natalia's gone missing.." Horatio said, "Well I think"

"Hoartio I'll try but Stetler is sneeking around" Calleigh said,

Calleigh hung up the phone with Horatio. She started walking towards the elavator;

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled.

Eric came running down the hallway; he was half way down and was almost out of breathe. He finally meet up with her.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm coming with you" Eric said.

"Get anything on Ryan?"

"Nope" Eric said, "I checked all the stops he goes to even his house nothing"

"We have to go meet H" Calleigh said,

**_thirty minutes later..._**

"I just want you guys to check around the house for struggle; anything else will be good" Horatio said.

Calleigh and Eric started walking down the hallway; they saw the name Hellan on the door. They opened up the door.

"Hellan?" Calleigh asked.

Eric looked at the pictures around the room; there was a picture of what looked like Natalia in a hospital bed holding a baby.

"Calleigh look at this" Eric handed her.

"Natalia's a mom?" Calleigh questioned.

Calleigh took a picture of the picture; She started too look around. There was picture of her and Hellan everywhere. There was pictures of them.

"Found a brush" Eric said.

"Little girls one" Calleigh said," Bag it"

"I'm not understanding this" Eric said.

"Natalia was keeping a secret from us. She had a daughter? Did you even notice her gaining weight?" Calleigh said.

"She started whereing some baggy clothes; but I didn't think of it. And it was two years ago" Eric said,

Calleigh poked her head out into the hallway.

"Horatio!" Calleigh yelled," You might wanna take a look at this"

Horatio walked down the hallway; he looked at the name on the door it was still a bit awkard.

"Seems has a daughter" Horatio said,

"Why wouldn't she tells us about this?" Calleigh asked.

Eric walked out of the room; to the bathroom; He bagged Natalia's brush. Calleigh walked into the dinning room with Horatio;She stoped the blood on the floor.

"Maybe this is blood?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh got on the floor and swabbed it. She put the liquid on it; it was blood.

"Yeah" Calleigh said," I'll have Valera test it"

Eric was in the bedroom; he swabbed everything that was on the bed. There was blood in the bathroom he swabbed that. Calleigh and Eric where heading back to the lab. Horatio decided to stay.

Calleigh was drving and Eric was sitting in the passenger seat,

"If I would have known Natalia had a daughter I would have offereed my help" Eric said.

"She didn't tell anybody; if she would, I would have helped more"

"Didn't Natalia take a month off?" Calleigh asked.

"That was like two years ago" Eric said,

"That's at least a start" Calleigh said.

They pulled into the parking lot; the went there own ways. Calleigh went to DNA; Eric went to trace.

"Valera" Calleigh said.

"What you need?" Valera asked.

"Listen carefully" Calleigh laughed.

"okay"

"I need you to take this little girls brush; and compare it to Natalia's brush. Test this blood we found on the carpet. Test the stuff from the sheets; just test everything and give us the results." Calleigh said,

"Natalia's brush?" Valera asked.

"Shhhhh!" Calleigh yelled," We don't want Stetler to hear; we can't find Natalia" Calleigh said.

Calleigh dropped of Natalia's labtop. There was this new Tech guy Calleigh didn't even know his name yet...

Mostly everything was dropped off; Calleigh walked over to the break room. She got her lunch out the the fridge. Eric and Horatio walked into the breakroom.

"Hey Calleigh" Eric said.

"Yumm salad" Horatio laughed.

"I'm beyond hungry" Calleigh said,

Valera poked her head in the door.

"Calleigh I got your results" Valera said,

**A/N:_ what you think? Sorry I was going to continue because it's like 11:01 where I live.. I am very tired. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You'll figure out in this chapter why Horatio is acting so werid... Thanks for all the reviews the _Italics _are just memorys/or things that happened the previous day..

Calleigh and Eric got up from the lunch break table. They followed valera in the her DNA lab. Calleigh looked around; Horatio disappered some where no where to be found.

"I check this sample four times" Valera said.

"Who's was it?" Eric asked.

"It was Ryan's" Valera said," The blood that was in the bathroom sink was Natalia's"

"That would mean Ryan was at the crime scene"

"His finger print was on the glass" Calleigh said,

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"Text message"

"Did you check the hair?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll get on that as soon as I can" Valera said.

Calleigh stormed out; she was so angry. She went into the locker room; she banged her hands on her locker. It made no since that Ryan would do this.

"Calleigh!" Eric ran in.

"What! What do you want!" Calleigh yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Eric! Ryan is all over that crime scene! He has Natalia and Hellan; and how do I know this? Hellan is now where to be found. I checked everywhere for found children. Not one looks like Hellan" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh stop stressing!" Eric yelled.

"I can't knowing thay he was there" Calleigh said,

Eric hugged Calleigh; she started to cry in the locker room. It was very upsetting; nobody knew that Natalia had a daughter. Calleigh wasn't even one-hundered percent sure.

"It's okay Calleigh"

"It just makes me upset" Calleigh said.

"I know Calleigh"

"Calleigh?" Valera asked.

"Yeah?"

"You got a minute?" Valera asked.

"Sure" Calleigh said.

Calleigh walked off with Valera into her lab...

"I check it seven times" Valera said.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh questioned.

"The little girls hair brush I tested" Valera said," There where two hits"

"Who where they?"

"The first was Natalia," Valera said," The second was Horatio"

"Horatio?"

"Yeah"

"I'll go talk to him"

Horatio was sitting in his house; he kept thinking what if he would have came over that night? Would Hellan still be here with him. What if he would have came and seen Natalia more at her house.

_Two possibly three years ago..._

_Natalia looked at the picture of the small little baby in the picture before her eyes; she was scared. Didn't know how to tell anybody.. maybe she should just tell the dad... and keep the whole thing a secret. _

_Horatio's phone was sitting on his desk.. it started to vibrate._

"_Caine?" _

"_Do you have a minute?" Natalia asked._

"_Sure; are you okay?" _

"_I'mm..i'mm..i'mm pregnant" Natalia said._

"_Are you sure?" Horatio asked._

"_Yeah hundered percent?" Natalia cried._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_P-p-please don't leave me" Natalia cried. _

"_I'm not going to leave you" _

…_..._

There was a knock at the door. Horatio got up and went to the door; he opened it was Calleigh. She gave him a big hug at the door.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't Calleigh!"

"We would have helped you guys keep a secret" Calleigh said.

"It wasn't that simple?" Horatio said.

"What do you mean?"

"Natalia and I where only going to do it for one night; Then she got pregnant. I could tell Hellan was mine she looks just like me" Horatio said.

"You need to go get to the lab before everyone starts looking around for you" Calleigh said.

"It's fine; lets go" Calleigh said.

Calleigh and Horatio just came back to the lab. Steetler had found the DNA papers for Hellan; he started coming down the hallway.

"Caine! We need to talk?" Steetler yelled.

"Fine!" Horatio yelled.

Steetler and Horatio went into his office; Calleigh just sat down in the lunch room.

"You have a daughter with BoaVista!" Steetler yelled.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!" Horatio asked.

"what do you mean"

"Your always telling us how to live our lives! Nobody here is hurting anybody! Nothing is interfearing with our work! Natalia was pregnant and that never changed anything!"

"You watch your mouth Caine" Steetler yelled.

"You leave my daughter alone! You leave Natalia alone! We are finding her! Why don't you go find Ryan?"

"Caine your mouths going to get you in trouble!" Steetler yelled.

"That's fine!"

**A/N: do you like it so far? After this stories over do you think I should do just a story about Hellan? Hellan and Natalia? Tell me what you thinks going to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellan looks like both of them :) This chapter they get a step closer to finding them. You also find out who's involved in kidnapping Natalia.. Possibly her jelous ex-husband (Who she cheated on) or Ryan? I know Natalia & Nick where not married when she joined CSI: Just pertend they where...**

_Two years and nine months ago.._

"_Hello?" Horatio asked._

"_My water broke!" Natalia yelled. _

"_I'll be right there" _

_Horatio took off before anybody could stop him; Calleigh noticed that he was in a rush. He drove as fast as he could to get back; even through traffic. _

_Natalia was sitting on her couch; Horatio rushed into the door, missing the edge of the table and falling on his face._

"_You got here quick" Natalia said. _

_Natalia had everything ready near the door; and now the contractions where five minutes apart. It was very scary. They climbed into the hummer; Horatio's phone went off. He just pressed Ignore. _

_Twenty minutes later they finally got there; They walked into the emergency room. Natalia had to sit in the wheel chair. They rolled her into the next avalible room. They hooked her up to monitors_

_about thirteen hours later... this happened.._

"_One..two..three..Push!" _

"_I can't it hurts" Natalia cried._

"_I know you've been doing this for a while but she's almost here." Horatio said. _

"_Push Natalia!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natalia pushed. _

"_I can her head" _

"_One..two..three..push!" Doctor said._

_Natalia pushed as hard as she could the baby started crying. Natalia sat back and started crying it was very happy day. But she spend nine hours pushing.. Horatio cut her cord.._

_They took her to get cleaned up she looked just like them both; The nurse had wrapped her all up and handed her to Horatio. She looked so beautiful _

"_What do you wanna name her?" _

"_Hellan, Hellan Leeanna Caine" _

_With Natalia..._

"Let me go!" Natalia yelled.

"I'm scared mommy!" Hellan yelled.

"He won't touch you!" Natalia yelled.

"It's so sad; you cheated on Nick and now me?" Ryan asked.

"Nick hit me!"

"But you cheated with Horatio"

"Yeah! He had sex with your sister!" Natalia yelled.

"I'll be back! Have to go back to the lab before they suspect something" Ryan said.

"They already do!"

Ryan slambed and bolted the door.. nobody would think that Natalia was in there. There wasn't a way to get out so he untied them. Hellan picked Natalia's phone..

"Mommy phone.." Hellan handed her.

"Shit! No service!" Natalia yelled.

"I'm scared."

"Hellan it okay.. Mommy's going to check his window." Natalia said.

She opened the window.. One thing that Ryan always forgot to do even at crime scenes check the damn windows.

"There a fire escape! Yes!" Natalia said.

Natalia looked down... there was a level missing toget down.

"DAMN!"

At the lab.. everyone staired at Ryan; they all knew he took Natalia. Horatio grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Where's my daughter! Where my girlfriend?" Horatio yelled.

"By your girlfriend? You mean all this time she was cheating on Nick and I for you?"

"Wolfe! I'm not playing if you laid a hand of my daughter! I will kill you" Horatio yelled.

"I always knew Hellan had a father!" Ryan said.

Eric noticed that Horatio was fighting with him. Calleigh called Frank upstairs to put him in custody.

"Horatio stop!" Eric pulled him back.

Frank grabbed his handcuffs and put Ryan in them. He gave Calleigh and Eric his Gun and badge; forced him by the shirt in the elevator.

"If he touched my daughter!" Horatio yelled.

"Your daughter? Hellan's your" Eric couldn't even finish his sentce he was so surprised.

"Nick?" Horatio asked.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"He's in this too. Ryan said Nick and I" Horatio said,

"Wait a miute?" Caleigh asked.

Eric was just standing there in shock he had no clue what to say. He just stood there with thay look on his face. Calleigh just walked off with Horatio.

"Calleigh you don't understand" Horatio said,

"Then explain it to me" Calleigh asked.

"It complicated" Horatio said.

Horatio walked away; he went into his office. Things where so much simpler when nobody knew. It was still a bit funny Eric was standing there; Calleigh had to drag him around with her.

_That one night..._

_Nick was away on some buiness trip. Natalia was at home in the empty house all alone. She invited Horatio over for just a while... she just wanted to talk to him, he seemed to understand a lot. It was much different than with Nick. Natalia knew that Nick was cheating on her.. so she just sat on the couch and cried. There was a knock at the door._

"_Come in!"Natalia cried._

_Horatio looked over at the couch.. he saw Natalia crying; he went over and sat on the couch right next to her. _

"_What's wrong?" Horatio asked._

"_He's an ass!" Natalia cried. _

_Natalia just cried in Horatio's arms.. he was just letting her get it all out of her system.._

"_What did he do?" _

"_He cheated on me!"_

_Horatio looked into Natalia's eyes.. There eyes where locked steady as can be.. He kissed her; Natalia just let it happen for a while.._

"_I..I..can't" Natalia said, _

"_He did it to you" _

_They just contiuned to kiss each other.. a while later they headed into the bedroom_

…...

"Horatio!" Calleigh yelled.

"Yes?"

"You ready to talk to Ryan?" Calleigh asked.

**A/N: I tried to work on it but it's fourth of July here busy weekend! Well tell me what do you think's going to happen next.**


End file.
